


Return.

by glanmire



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glanmire/pseuds/glanmire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The similarities of Sirius' death and the loss of Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return.

The battle went on. 

Sirius fell through the veil  
Rose was on the other side of the wall. 

Silence, but they were there just a second go, a smile on their lips, it couldn't be-  
They were 

just beyond the veil  
on the other side of the wall 

they were alive and they would re-emerge laughing and shaking their hair

stepping out from under the arch  
pressing a yellow button on a necklace

and they would laugh and they'd apologise for scaring him and they'd say 

Harry   
Doctor 

that they weren't gone, they didn't leave   
because he needed to say goodbye, he hadn't said it, he hadn't said

Sirius, you were there, you were more than a godfather you were the only family I had Sirius-  
Rose Tyler, I-

 

But he had turned time before, he was

a wizard  
a time lord

and so he did what he could do.   
He took the 

pensive   
TARDIS 

And he fell back into the past, just observing, over and over, just to see their face again.   
He could never interact, but he would stand a little distance away, and watch them laugh in the past.


End file.
